


Another Detail

by heywaitup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heywaitup/pseuds/heywaitup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short scene about the decor of Sherlock and John's flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Detail

Mrs. Hudson gave Sherlock a cross stitched pillow that says in cursive “All the worlds a stage”. 

John snorted when he saw it. “She’s got you pinned.”  
Sherlock frowned. “I resent that implication.”  
“Shush, Sherlock you should appreciate her effort at a housewarming gift.”

A week later, John realized the pillow was still present. Odd. He thought Sherlock would’ve destroyed it through some experiment. It had joined the British flag one as if it was always a part of the cluttered flat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing /anything/ so... and comments would be appreciated!


End file.
